Broadcast local area network (LAN) topologies are commonly used with the open shortest path first (OSPF) protocol. The OSPF protocol defines a designated network device (e.g., a designated router or DR) and a backup designated network device (e.g., a backup designated router or BDR) for a broadcast network to optimize flooding and to avoid having full mesh connections. Both the designated network device and the backup designated network device have adjacencies (e.g., share full state information of a link state database or LSDB) with all other network devices on the LAN. When the designated network device goes down or a link connecting the designated network device goes down, the backup designated network device assumes the responsibility of the designated network device and is elected as the designated network device. This may ensure that the transition of the backup designated network device to the designated network device occurs in a minimum quantity of time so that adjacencies will not have to be rebuilt with the new designated network device.